my_hero_academia_ones_justicefandomcom-20200213-history
Tenya Iida
Iida is a playable character and part of the starting roster. Iida is a technical fighter, requiring a lot of mechanical skill and situational awareness in order to be effective. He uses his speed to outmaneuver and outsmart the opponent, in order to pull off his high damage combos. Keeping up the pressure is key. Move list and explanation Target combo: Iida’s ground target combo consists of three hits. He starts by doing one punch that leads into a kick, which propels the opponent upwards. After the opponent is launched into the air from the second hit, iida jumps back and does a straight kick, launching the opponent into the ground and bouncing them upwards again. The last hit puts the opponent into a tumble state, meaning they cannot air recover. The first hit comes out on frame 14, making it average in terms of speed. Target combo (aerial): ''' Iida's aerial target combo consists of four hits. During the first hit, Iida tracks towards the opponent and does a kick coming from the right side. He then follows up with two more kicks in succession, propelling the opponent higher into the air. Iida then finishes the combo by doing a diagonal downwards kick, launching the opponent at the same angle. '''Ground yellow: For this move, Iida does a slide with a total of 3 hits, which is decent for interrupting normal attacks. The main problem with the move is that you can’t dash cancel out of it, which means it will most likely lose yellow trades. If you hit this move while the opponent is on the ground they will be in hitstun for a long time, which gives you enough time to follow up with pretty much anything you like. If you hit the opponent with it while they are in the air, they’ll get flung too far away for you to follow up on it. Red attack: Iida does a small jump raising his leg straight above his head, then smashes his leg downward. His red attack is fast, applies little to no scaling and it reaches far into the air, so it can catch aerial opponents. Since the red bounces the opponent, you will have to get used to the timing in order to follow up on it effectively. If used in combination with your fast dash and some tricky movements, it can be very good.' ' ' Aerial yellow: Iida winds up a kick then swipes his leg upwards, propelling himself slightly upwards. It’s fast, is a good combo starter and the spin he does, as mentioned earlier, propels him upwards which allows him to dodge some moves. It lends itself very well to winning armour trades, as well as beating out normal approaches. It also applies very little scaling, which makes it good for extended combos.' ' ' Quirk 1: Iida winds up a kick by doing a half circle (from his left) then kicks the opponent, launching them to your right. The damage on this move is good, dealing 60 damage on its own. It can be used to wallsplat or avoid a projectile while at the same time putting out an attack of your won in neutral, if timed correctly. This move also has deceptively low endlag, making it safe on block. This move is recommended as a combo ender, or a tool to catch people off guard with in neutral. You cannot dash cancel out of Quirk 1.' ' ' Quirk 2: Iida jumps back a bit then propels himself forwards and kicks in a straight line. On the ground you can press the dash button as he is landing in order to cancel into a dash. This makes his Quirk 2 a useful tool for faking out your opponent or dodging an attack while instantly retaliating with your own. However, in the air, you cannot cancel it with a dash, but he can convert it into his Tilt Quirk 2 if you press Quirk 2 again during his windup. This works both on the ground and in the air. One thing to note is that you can dash cancel this move, even if hit on block.' ' ' Tilt Quirk 2: Iida winds up, then jumps forward with a red kick, bouncing the opponent against the floor. This is a good combo extender, as it allows for a follow-up without having to dash cancel. Keep in mind you can only do this once in a combo as the second one in the same combo will not bounce, preventing you from following up. This is unsafe to throw out in neutral, because if missed, the endlag on it will let the opponent punish fairly easily. I recommend using this as a combo extender, or in blockstrings to catch the opponent off guard. Plus ultras Plus ultra 1: Iida jumps towards the opponent while winding up for a kick, then kicks the opponent upwards. Iida jumps and follows up with 5 more helicopter kicks, the last hit launching the opponent straight forward. Iida has one of the highest damaging plus ultra 1’s in the game, and it even gives you a buff after using it, that being a big speed buff. Some of his moves also get different properties too after a plus ultra 1, which means his combos change. It requires a lot of practice, but getting good at plus ultra 1 combos can result in some very big damage. Plus ultra 2: Iida's plus ultra 2 is his fastest move and deals 130 damage. I recommend using this as a way to guarantee the win in a match. Combos and Information Iida has a very advanced and hard to master combo game. He can exploit the game's mechanics and the way his moves work in unexpected ways, in order to string together long and flashy combos. You will be provided with videos, input lists and the knowledge required to pull off these combos in this section. Beginner combos Input list Grounded BnB: AAA DC AA TA TQ2 AA (Q2 or Q1) Aerial BnB: AA TA DC AA (Q2 or Q1) After a wallsplat, repeat one of the BnBs - - Advanced tech and uses in combos Iida has a lot of small things that can help optimize his combos. Getting good at these techniques and having the knowledge to make decisions on the fly, based on your knowledge of said techniques, will help immensely in optimizing combos. Air A loop (only works on the PC version of My Hero One's Justice) This technique allows for Iida to do several A hits, without having to use a dash cancel. This is performed by doing an aerial A attack, waiting a bit, then dashing and immediately pressing A again. This can be done a total of 3 times, since you only have three total air dashes. Keep in mind air dashes and dash cancels are seperate. Here are two videos showing an example of this tech in a combo: Note that if done in the air, you will ascend higher and higher. If you go too high, Q1 will miss. - Gravity reset This technique allows for Iida to reset gravity after a wallsplat. It's done by aiming your grounded target combo towards the ground floor, dash cancelling and landing on the ground again. The opponent will be stuck in tumble animation from the target combo. Embedded to the right is an example of the gravity reset used in a combo. - - Extensions There are two main moves Iida can extend off of. His Q1 and his plus ultra 1. This is done through the use of supports. Each support has their own timings required to extend effectively. Here are two examples of an extension of his Q1 and plus ultra 1 respectively: